


Here to Stay

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mindscape Revenge Rape, Romance, Slash, Top!Dipper, Yaoi, bottom!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is going into his senior year of high school, he thought he was finally rid of Bill Cipher, having used a banishing spell on the demon; he was wrong. (On Hiatus because I seriously need to get more important things done, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other fics and working on my books, but when I get something in my head I have to write it o.o

Dipper and Mabel Pines waved goodbye to their Grunkle, Wendy, and Soos, as another eventful summer ended. Mabel cried and gave each adult a hug, promising them she'd be back when school was over. The twins were eighteen now, they were going into their senior year of high school, and then Dipper would be going to college. Dipper had said his goodbyes already, he didn't know if he'd even get time to come back again, and he felt a twinge of sadness as Mabel walked back over to him; he was going to miss the Mystery Shack and the adventures he'd been through since finding the journal.

 

Leaving Gravity Falls, Dipper figured his life would go back to being normal and boring, and never really liked school; though he was interested in college. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to be put in life or death situations anymore. Mabel was crying beside him, he placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 

“It's not like you are never going to see them again Mabel.” Dipper said.

 

Mabel, wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “I know, but next summer is so far away, and you may not even be coming back with me!” She said, voice horse from crying.

 

Dipper smiled, shaking his head. “I just won't be able to spend the whole summer, every summer, there. It doesn't mean I won't ever go back with you, we'll just have to see how college goes for me.”

 

This summer they'd finally been able to make sure the journals wouldn't fall into the wrong hands again, he'd even found a spell to make Bill go away. Gideon had lost all his memories of the journals two years ago, during a spell he'd intended for Dipper, Dipper still had no idea how the spell had missed him, and Gideon was just a normal well behaved teenager; his mother had finally snapped and put her foot down.

 

Over the years, Dipper had grown to be 5'11”, taller than Mabel by 5”, he was thin, and had kept the same hair style; he'd been lucky to not go through the awkward teen stage with acne. He and Mabel were finally back home, because they'd stayed longer than usual, they'd be going to school in the morning. They had dinner with their parents, told them a safe story about their time with their Grunkle, and went to bed. Dipper and Mabel never even noticed that Dipper's shadow wasn't shaped correctly, that his shadows hat was slightly pointed.

 

One of the perks about being home? Not having to share a room with his sister. Dipper removed his clothes, preferring to sleep naked when in his own room. He ran his hand over his smooth chest, he was disappointed that he'd not grown any chest hair, and rolled his shoulders back. His room had movie posters all over the walls, a book case beside his computer desk, filled with books; one of the shelves had a couple figures from shows he liked.

 

Getting into bed, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep; after all it had been a long trip back from Gravity falls. At first his dream was normal, he was walking around an old house, holding a flashlight, and avoiding cobwebs. The wooden floor creaked as he walked, the sound of scratching causing him to pause. There was another creak, this time it wasn't from him moving, and came from upstairs. Quickly, Dipper ran up the stairs, hoping to find a ghost or some other haunted house creature.

 

“Hahaha.” A voice laughed from one of the rooms.

 

“Who's there!” Dipper called out, shining his flashlight at the room. “Show yourself!”

 

A black hand with long thin fingers, came from the room, holding the door frame. A pale young man came out of the dark room, his hair was blond, with long bangs, that almost completely covered his eyes. The man was dressed in a yellow and black pinstriped vest and pants set, with a white shirt under the vest, a black bow tie, and a small top hat. Dipper felt a cold chill go down his back, the tall, thin man, heading toward him with a grin.

 

“Hello, Pine Tree.” Bill said, in his right hand he held onto a gold cane.

 

“Bill...but how...no, this is just a dream, my subconscious is just playing tricks on me, we banished you back from where you came. Though why I made you appear human, that I need to think about for a bit.” Dipper said, slowly backing away from what he assumed was just a figment of his dream.

 

“Oh, but I'm here to stay, you can't get rid of my that easily. What kind of demon would I be if it was that easy? Hmm?” Bill asked, letting out a laugh.

 

Soon the dream changed, they were no longer in an old haunted house, but rather a 50's style home. Old music was playing on a record player, with Bill doing a small dance toward Dipper, his yellow and black saddle shoes, tapping the hard wood floor; both of them being on the first floor of this new house. Dipper's shoulders tensed up, he wanted to wake up, he didn't know if this Bill was real or not, but he didn't like the feeling he was getting from being around him.

 

Bill got right up to Dipper's face, brushing his bangs away from his yellow, cat like, eyes. “Let us see what secrets you are hiding, you should have never let your guard down.” He said, grabbing Dippers chin, and looking into Dipper's eyes.

 

Dipper stiffened, going slack, and into a trance as Bill prodded his mind. Bill walked around Dipper's mind, opening some doors, seeing one memory of the lamb dance Dipper did as a child, and moving on to more recent memories. Dipper had for years kept Bill from exploring his mind, he'd even managed to stop him from possessing him again; but he let his guard down by thinking he'd actually sealed the demon away. Elsewhere in his mind, Dipper was frantically looking for Bill, to get him out of his mind.

 

Bill found the door he was looking for, it had a sign that said “XXX” on it. “This must be good.” Bill opened the door and saw Dipper sitting on his bed naked, reading a magazine with a shirtless man, wearing only briefs. Dipper had a box of tissues beside him and an open tube of something, his right arm was moving in a up and down motion, and his cheeks were red. Bill had been researching humans since meeting Dipper, wanting to know more about them and their limitations; as Dipper being sleep deprived caused him to be effected that one time.

 

Memory Dipper happened to look up and see Bill, his heart was racing, and he quickly placed the magazine over his erection. “Who are you?! Why are you in my room?!” Memory Dipper cried out, embarrassed.

 

Bill walked into the room, grabbing the magazine, and looking at the page Dipper was on. It had two men having sex, missionary style, and the one on the bottom was gripping the sheets tightly. “Is this what you are into Pine Tree? Men having intercourse?” He asked, glancing down at Dipper's erection.

 

Memory Dipper tried to pull his covers over his lap, Bill running his fingers over his cock, just as the real Dipper burst in. “I found you Bill!” Dipper yelled, glaring at the demon, and upon noticing the situation, his face turned red.

 

Bill walked toward Dipper, pushing him back out the door, and following him; leaving memory Dipper confused and horny. “I had no idea what a naughty boy you were, looking at adult magazines.” Bill said, placing his hand to Dipper's chest, feeling the embarrassed boys heart beating.

 

Dipper slapped his hand away, glaring at him. “Why are you doing this, can't you just leave me and my family alone?”

 

Bill let out a laugh, grinning ear to ear. “I find you interesting, it is never boring to torment you Pine Tree.”

 

“Stop calling me Pine Tree! My name is Dipper!” Dipper yelled.

 

“Shh...no it's not.” Bill said, pressing a black finger to Dipper's lips.

 

Dipper's eye twitched, hitting Bill's arm away. “Yes it is! You just started calling me Pine Tree, it isn't my real name!” His shoulders tensed up, the area around them changing again, back to the 50's style home.

 

“I won't be leaving you alone ever, Dipper, you see...” Bill started to circle Dipper. “That spell you used to try to ban me from this realm?” He leaned down to Dipper's ear. “Wrong spell, it left me unable to return to my own realm, I'm stuck with you forever.” He hissed lightly, licking up the side of Dipper's ear.

 

“What are you talking about?! Isn't the Mindscape your realm?” Dipper asked, putting his hand to his ear, jumping away from Bill.

 

“Look kid, I'm a demon, I mostly reside in the Mindscape, but it isn't where I am from.” Bill said, shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders. “It is just where I do my job, though thanks to you, I am stuck in your realm and can only harass you.” He let out a sigh. “I can't even go back to Gravity Falls, unless you are there. You bound me to you, you really should read the spell notes better kid.”

 

“No...no, no, no!” Dipper yelled, putting his hands to his head. “This can not be happening!”

 

“Oh but it is, though, I do know a spell that will remove me from your mind.” Bill said, twirling his cane.

 

“Like I would trust anything you say! How do I know it wouldn't be a spell to make things worse?!” Dipper said, glaring at the demon.

 

“Honestly what other choice do you have? You do the spell, I could be telling the truth, and I'm out of your head. You don't do the spell, I'll be in your dreams til you die.” Bill said, leaning on his cane, smirking at the teen.

 

“Fine....” Dipper said, through gritted teeth. “What is the spell.”

 

Bill's eyes glowed a faint red, smirk still on his face, and let out a laugh. “Good boy Pine...Dipper...”

 

TBC

 

AN: This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, hope this chapter was ok lol I will be writing chapter 2 soon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“And that is how you do the spell.” Bill said, siting in a yellow pinstriped chair across from the red couch Dipper was sitting on.

 

“Okay, so I just need to wake up, write the spell down before I forget it, and you will be out of my head?” Dipper asked, keeping an eye on the demon.

 

“Yep, that is all there is to it.” Bill said, cheerfully. “Then I won't be bound to you and you can have sweet peaceful, naughty dreams.” He teased, liking how Dipper's face turned red. “It is just a shame I don't know the spell that will allow me to return home.”

 

“...Yeah...Real shame..” Dipper mumbled, then his eyes popped open, and he sat up in bed. Rushing to his note book and grabbing a pen to write down the spell Bill had told him. “This better not be a trick...” Dipper breathed out, looking at the spell he'd written down. He started to recite the spell, lighting some candles around himself; after everything in Gravity Falls, he always had candles. Closing his eyes, he continued to repeat the words on the paper, his bedroom getting a gust of wind, even though the window was shut. Dipper started to get a headache, placing both his hands to his head, continuing to say the spell, till there was a familiar laugh.

 

“Good going Pine Tree.” Bill said, standing in front of Dipper, the candles blown out. He was still in his human form, however, unlike in Dipper's head, the demon's arms weren't black anymore; only his nails were. “Looks like the spell worked, I'm out of your head, and now I'm free to do whatever I want outside of the Mindscape.”

 

“I...wait what?” Dipper said, staring at Bill.

 

“I'm unable to return to my realm and while it would be fun to continue to mess with your head, I don't really want to be cooped up like that.” Bill said, cracking his neck. “Thanks to you, I am now no longer anchored to the Mindscape. I don't need to possess anyone to be able to interact with this realm, I'm free to go anywhere I want, and do whatever I want. Isn't that great?!” The demon laughed.

 

“No! That isn't great!” Dipper exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to wake everyone up.

 

“What did you think was going to happen with the spell?” Bill asked, raising a brow at the still naked boy; Dipper obviously oblivious to that fact, due to being half asleep.

 

Dipper put his hands to his face. “I don't know, I thought maybe you'd go back to normal as the stupid triangle.” He paused. “I'm still naked aren't I....”

 

“Mmmhmm, I have to say Pine Tree, you should probably be naked more often.” Bill teased, glancing between Dipper's legs. He had been about to see how memory Dipper was going to react to him touching him, but real Dipper had to go and show up.

 

“S..Shut up!” Dipper yelled, a little too loudly, his face red.

 

“That thing that happens to your face, do all humans turn red so easily?” Bill reached a hand out, pushing the palm of his hand to Dipper's cheek, squishing it.

 

“Stop that!” Dipper said, hitting Bill's hand away, the demon wouldn't stop touching him, and it was making him feel awkward.

 

Bill let out a loud laugh, causing Dipper to jump up and put his hands over his mouth. With a smirk, Bill licked both of Dippers thumbs, and moved his head up to bring them into his mouth. The noise that escaped Dipper's mouth and his eyes widening, caused the demon to suck on both the thumbs, lightly biting down on them when Dipper tried to pull them back.

 

“What are you doing!” Dipper hissed, his heart racing. “You are so weird!” He struggled to pull his hands back, but instead, he and Bill fell into the bed, with Bill sitting on his lap. “G..g..get off...” Dipper gasped, his body stiffening at the feeling of Bill's tongue rubbing against his thumbs slowly. Dipper being an in the closet eighteen year old boy, a naked eighteen year old boy, he couldn't stop himself from being turned on, and his breathing hitched. “B..Bill...please get off...”

 

Bill felt the erection, it pressing against his pants, he didn't understand why he wanted to mess with Dipper so much, and why he was enjoying the feeling. He had learned so much about humans over the years, hoping to learn new ways to make Dipper and other humans suffer easier, and learning all their weak points. Watching the expressions and hearing the sounds Dipper was making, as Bill rocked his hips down against Dipper's erection, was exciting him.

 

Releasing Dipper's thumbs from his mouth, Bill placed his hands on Dipper's bare chest. “Do you really want me to get off you? You seem to be enjoying when I do this...” He pressed down harder, rocking his hips forward and back, Dipper gasping.

 

“I...I..” Dipper's brain was trying to process exactly what was happening. It felt good, but it was Bill doing it. “Damn you...” Dipper moaned, moving his hands to Bill's hips, and up his thin sides.

 

A shiver went down Bill's spine. 'That's new...' He thought to himself. “How about we take this up a notch.” Bill snapped his fingers, his clothes disappearing. “There much better...”

 

“W..wait, I'm not so sure this is a go-Ah!” Dipper let out a strangled cry, trying not to be loud.

 

Bill had lowered himself onto Dipper's cock, he let out his own strange noise, and dug his knees into the bed; hunching forward. “Mn...This is an interesting feeling...” He breathed out, running his hands up Dipper's chest. “I should have tried this years ago...” Bill tried to stop the whimper that escaped him, as he started to move up and down on Dipper. “Pine Tree...” He moaned.

 

“My name...is Dipper.” Dipper held onto Bill's hips, eyes closing tightly. He dug his nails into Bill's hips, thrusting up against him, feeling Bill tighten around him.

 

Leaning down, Bill pressed his face into Dipper's neck, his hot breath brushing against it, and he ran his tongue along Dipper's collarbone. Dipper jerked his hips up hard, nails digging in more, leaving crescent shapes. “Ahn...” Bill moaned, biting down lightly on Dipper's collarbone, sucking on it.

 

Dipper's eyes rolled, back, his toes curling, and he rolled them over so he was on top of Bill; Bill's legs spread open. Dipper breathed heavily, moving hard against him, and pushing him into his bed. Bill wrapped one of his legs around Dipper, leaving teeth marks, and a hickey on his collarbone; burying his face into the younger boy's neck. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill, hugging onto him tightly, both of them breathing quickly, letting out gasps, and moans. Bill was starting to get progressively louder, which caused Dipper to kiss him to keep him quiet.

 

Both of them were shocked by the kiss at first, before getting into it, one of Dipper's hands moving into Bill's blond hair, and their tongues rubbed against each other. Dipper pulled out of Bill, till only the head of his cock was inside him, thrusting back in roughly. Bill let out a strangled noise into the kiss, whimpering, his body shaking and he tightened around Dipper once again, cumming. Dipper let out a low grunt, pulling Bill closer, and rocking up against him a few more times before he came.

 

Covered in sweat and cum, both broke the kiss, and looking into each others eyes. Their hearts were beating hard in their chest, breathing ragged, and very confused about what had just happened. Bill's eyes were half lidded, his cheeks were a pale pink, and his mind clouded. Dipper's mouth felt dry, his voice was caught in his throat, and he looked over Bill's body; unable to deny he found his human form attractive.

 

“That was an experience...” Bill said, trying to compose himself. “It seems that I won't be leaving you alone after all.” Bill grabbed Dipper by the chin. “I'm going to want to do that more often.” The dream demon smirked.

 

“Pervert...” Dipper said, his voice shaking. “Oh shit...” Dipper groaned, looking over at his alarm clock. “I have to go to school in two hours, I can't go back to sleep now.”

 

  
“School? Who cares about school, stay here and lets do sex again, sex isn't so boring, and its fun.” Bill said, letting out a sound of protest as Dipper pulled out of him and sat on the bed beside him.

 

“It's my last year, I'm not going to miss the first day.” Dipper said, putting his hands to his face. “And having sex with a demon is not an excuse for missing school.”

 

Bill sat up, pouting. “I'm hurt Pine Tree.” He was glared at by Dipper. “...Dipper. Those sounds you made were pretty funny.” He let out a laugh.

 

“You're one to talk, you kept whimpering.” Dipper said, watching Bill's face turn pink again. “You're right, seeing someone turn red so fast is interesting.”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bill kicked Dipper off the bed, standing up. “It is only interesting when I make you do it!” He said, pointing at Dipper. “And I wasn't whimpering, that was the sound of me trying not to laugh at the thought of you becoming my slave.”

 

“Become your slave? Yeah, like that is going to happen.” Dipper raised a brow, shaking his head, not wanting to fight with the demon, and risk getting too loud. “I need to take a shower.” He got up off the floor, pulling up his boxers. “I am probably wasting my breath, but could you not try to enslave anyone, or hurt anyone, while I am at school?” Dipper started grabbing clean clothes, both of them didn't want to think about the kiss, or the feelings they were experiencing.

 

“You're right, you are wasting your breath.” Bill said, letting out a laugh. His blonde hair was a mess, sticking out every which way, and his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. “But we can make a little deal, you can't object to something I have just planned to do or try to put me in a demon trap, and I won't do anything to your family or speed up the coming apocalypse in this area.”

 

The color drained from Dipper at the mention of the apocalypse. “...What kind of plan did you just come up with?” He asked, not really sure if he wanted to make a deal with Bill.

 

Bill grinned, walking up to Dipper, he was slightly taller than Dipper. “Don't question it kid, I will leave your family alone, and if it makes you feel better, it isn't something demon related.” He placed his hand to Dipper's chest, licking his own lips, and trailing his finger down.

 

Dipper sucked in a breath. “F..fine, as long as it isn't demon related....” Dipper grabbed Bill's hand.

 

“Excellent...” Bill said, closing his hand around Dipper's his eyes glowing red. “The terms of have been settled.” Both of their hands let off a red glow and Dipper yanked his hand back.

 

“It better not be demon related or I will find a way to send you back from where you came from.” Dipper said dryly, his alarm going off. “Crap, better hurry, Mabel will use up all the hot water.” Hitting the alarm off, Dipper ran from the room. He did his morning bathroom routine, using the toilet, showering, brushing his teeth, and humming BABBA songs. He put on some deodorant, using it as a microphone. “Half past six and I'm watching my cartoons, on the couch all alone, and I hate to watch TV on my own.” He swayed his hips as he sang to their song 'I want, I want, I want.'. “Wind hitting my window, as I sink into the couch, and I turn the volume up to block it out. It's getting dark out there... and I am getting scared. I want, I want, I want, a-” He heard a snort, quickly shutting up, and turning to see Bill standing behind him; his face going red.

 

“Oh, don't stop on my behalf, I just wondered what was taking you so long.” Bill said, wearing one of Dipper's yellow t-shirts, with a picture of a sword, and a pair of Dipper's black jeans. Because Bill was thinner than Dipper, they were a little loose, and he needed to use his own belt for the jeans; the belt was black and yellow striped, with an image of his triangle form on the buckle. He was wearing his own black heeled boots.

 

“...Why are you wearing my clothes? Don't you have like magical demon clothes you could be wearing?” Dipper asked, getting dressed, cheeks still red.

 

“I where what I want kid, I happened to want to wear your clothes.” Bill folded his arms, his hair hiding his eyes.

 

“Okay, but can you do something about your hair?” Dipper said, putting some gel into his hands, and running his hands through Bill's hair; gelling it back and leaving his forehead exposed. There was a single small mole in the middle of Bill's head, he had long eyelashes, and groomed eyebrows. Dipper let out a small noise, not expecting himself to be more attracted to the demon with his hair gelled back. “Fuck...”

 

Bill looked in the mirror at himself. “Alright Pine Tree, I like this new look, thanks! Haha!” He turned his head side to side narcissistically, making faces at himself. “I can also see much better this way.”

 

“...You are never going to stop calling me Pine Tree are you...” Dipper said, scrunching his nose up.

 

“Think of it as a term of endearing, showing you and Shooting Star are special.” Bill said as he turned to Dipper. “Enjoy school~” He winked at Dipper and a thin black portal appeared behind him, it wasn't connected to the Mindscape or Bill's home realm, but he was able to still use it to travel around short distances. Bill hoped Dipper wouldn't notice that he was actually weaker in power now, being cut off from his home realm had cut his power by more than half, and the only magic he had now wouldn't be enough to cause any real damage.

 

There was a knock on the door once Bill was gone. “Dipper! Quit singing in there! I need to pee and take a shower too!” Mabel yelled to the door, wearing her pink nightgown, holding her change of clothes, and holding her knees together.

 

“One second!” Dipper called back, washing the gel off his hands, and opening the door. “All yours.” He walked passed her, going to his room to finish getting ready for the first day of school. He ate his breakfast, watching his sister feed Waddles, and squish the large, fat, pig's face; the pig was now five years old. “So, when are we going to turn him into bacon?”

 

Mabel let out a loud gasp, putting her hands over Waddles' ears. “Dipper! How can you say such things!” Her eyes were wide. “Don't listen to him Waddles!” She hugged her pig close. “He is just joking, Dipper loves you too.”

 

When Mabel had come home with Waddles, their parents didn't really know how to react, they saw how attached she already was, and couldn't just tell her she couldn't keep him. The twins' parents had already left for work, their mother making them breakfast first, and reminded them to lock up when they left.

 

Dipper waited for Mabel to put Waddles up, even though every year she wanted the pig to be allowed to go to school with her. He wondered where Bill had gone off to, the demon wasn't in his room when he went to grab his things, and he was worried about what he planned to do. “Mabel hurry up! You'll miss the bus!” He yelled, as the bus pulled up. “And don't try to hide Waddles in your backpack! He's too big!”

 

Mabel ran out and locked the door, Dipper already boarding the bus. “But he hates being cooped up while I'm at school!.” She protested, some of the other kids snickering.

 

“Geeze Mabel, grow up, we're eighteen now...” Dipper mumbled, causing Mabel's bottom lip to quiver as they sat beside each other on the bus. “Sorry...”

 

“It's okay Dipper, I know you didn't mean anything by it.” Mabel said smiling. “So, you think you will finally get a girlfriend this year huh?” She teased, elbowing Dipper.

 

Dipper's face turned red. “Shut up.” He nudged her back, he hadn't even told her about his sexuality. It wasn't that he thought she'd react bad, it was that he worried she'd be too happy about it, and bring it up at school. One at school Dipper walked to his locker, then unloaded his school books, glad to not have to carry them to school every day. Mabel had wanted her locker to be next to Dipper's at the beginning of their freshmen year, but all the side by side lockers had been taken.

 

“Welcome back, Dipstick.” A deep voice said, slamming Dipper's locker shut, and almost getting his fingers.

 

“...Hello, Chad.” Dipper said bitterly, trying not to look at the black haired teen.

 

“Shocked to see you and your retarded sister back, I thought you both would have gone to school where your crazy uncle lives.” Chad said, shoving Dipper into the locker and making him look at him.

 

Dipper glared. “My sister isn't retarded...take it back.” He said, gritting his teeth.

 

“Or what?” Chad asked. He was muscular and thick, he was also on the wrestling team, and ever since middle school, seemed to like bullying Dipper.

 

Dipper clenched his fist, he always thought about punching the other boy, but he never went through with it. It often left him backing down and ending up in the schools dumpster after school. Chad grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up. His eyes widened, when a slender hand with black nail polish, landed on Chad's shoulder. Chad turned around to see a grinning Bill, his hair still slicked back, and wearing Dipper's clothes.

 

“What do you want?!” Chad snapped, pulling his shoulder away from Bill's hand.

 

Bill's eyes were abnormally large, his yellow eyes having a light glow to them, and he tilted his head to the side. “I see you are bullying Pine Tree here, I would like to ask you to stop doing so.” His fingers twitched at his sides.

 

“Pine Tree?” Chad laughed. “That's a good one!” He sneered at Bill. “What's it to you anyway? Why should I stop?”

 

Bill hung his head, glancing upward, the corners of his grin twitching. “I'm the only one allowed to harass him, to see those worried and scared expressions, and only I can call him Pine Tree.”

 

“Dude, you're a freak, what the hell.” Chad said nervously, not liking the feeling Bill was giving him. “Get away from me!” He shoved Bill back roughly, causing the demon to stumble.

 

Dipper was quick to move and grabbed Bill by the arm, running down the hall fast. Once away from any other students, Dipper spun Bill around, and pushed him lightly against the wall. Bill's eyes red and his face turned into a scowl. “Bill, calm down! What are you even doing here?” Dipper asked, trying to calm the demon down.

 

“I'll kill him....Disembowel him....and wear his intestines as a scarf.” Bill said, his voice going into his dual demonic one. He looked up at Dipper's face, snapping out of it, and smiling with a laugh. “Oh, hey sorry about that kid, haha! I got a little annoyed with that muscle head.” He folded his arms, tilting his head to the side in thought. “I am a student here now, at least till I get bored of it.”

 

“But you are a demon...” Dipper's left eye twitched. “You have told me countless times that you see all and know all, why would you need to come to school? You can't be here, you are way to quick to snap, and possibly harm anyone that upsets you...”

 

“Remember the deal I made with you this morning? This is the thing you can't object to, I am a student here till I am bored, and you just have to accept it. I wanted to see what school was like for human children.” Bill said, poking Dipper on the tip of his nose. “I sure wasn't expecting to see you backing down from a bully though, especially with all the shit I and the other antagonist in Gravity Falls have put you through. You really should be more assertive like you usually are.”

 

“...Gravity Falls is different.” Dipper said low, looking away. “I had a spell book and you all have magic, so I didn't have to worry about hurting you. Chad is a human, if I tried to use magic on him, it could really mess him up.”

 

Bill let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, we'll agree to disagree about handling the meat head.”

 

Dipper started to say something, then paused, and took a breath. “Just don't kill him or permanently damage him.”

 

“Not even permanent mental damage?” Bill asked.

 

“No, no permanent damage of any kind.” Dipper said, putting a hand to his face, hearing the bell ring. “I have to go to class, try not to cause trouble in yours.”

 

“Oh, but I am in all of your classes.” Bill said, putting an arm around Dipper's shoulders.

 

Dipper paled, staring at the blond. “All?” He asked in a small voice.

 

“Yep. Every. Single. One.” Bill said in a sing song, cheerful voice. “We better hurry, don't want to be late!” He pulled Dipper along with him.

 

'He's killed me. I'm in hell. This is the hell he's given me.' Dipper thought to himself, walking with the demon, his eyes wide.

 

TBC

 

AN: I am not a song writer lol but I tried my best with making the parody song for ABBA's “Gimme, Gimme, Gimme”, for a BABBA song lol


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper held his bag over his shoulder going into the class with Bill, Dipper picked a desk in the middle row, beside the window, and Bill sat right behind him. The brown haired boy really wished that Mabel was in his class, she could have helped him with dealing with Bill. For the first class they shared, the demon was actually on his best behavior, which shocked Dipper. Then it was announced that the boys and girls would be separated for a Sexual Education class next period, as some students had become pregnant over the summer, and parents felt the children needed to know more about protection.

 

Bill let out a laugh. “Oh they have a class for sex? This is going to be interesting, huh Pine Tree?” He got up and leaned down to Dipper's ear. “Especially after what we did.” A grin came over his face at Dipper's blush. His current form was that of a teenaged boy, he'd even allowed himself to be shorter to fit in with the human teens; though he preferred to look in his early twenties.

 

“Bill...” Dipper said low, getting up. “Please don't do anything weird in the class.” He could feel a headache start to come on. “I may not be able to object to you being in my school, but can I at least ask you not to make your time here a hell for me?” It was bothering Dipper that when he'd made the deal with Bill it was a red glow, instead of the demon's usual blue one.

 

Patting Dipper on the back, shaking his head side to side, and letting out a soft chuckle. “Oh you can ask and it is really cute that you think I will comply.” The blond headed for the door. “I can't wait to see how humans explain sex.”

 

Every boy in the school was brought to the Gym, while the girls were brought to the Auditorium. It started with the teachers explaining about condoms, before they put on a video. Bill had made sure to get a seat in the front, watching the video with wide excited eyes, often turning around and grinning at Dipper; causing Dipper to sink down and put his hands to his face. When the video turned to information about STDs, Bill stood up and pointed at the screen.

 

“What is that! Oh god! That is gross! Why would you show that to children!” The demon screamed in horror. He'd given Dipper a head that was always screaming, torn deer teeth out of a deers mouth, and seen many horrible things he'd found funny; but seeing what diseases humans got from unprotected sex caused him to become traumatized. The teachers quickly took Bill out of the Gym, not wanting the new student to cause more of a disturbance in the class, and the other students started to laugh.

 

Dipper was worried about what Bill was going to do with the teachers who escorted him out of the Gym, it wasn't like he could just get up to follow them. He was quick to leave the Gym as fast as possible, to make sure Bill wasn't causing any trouble. Bill was leaning on a wall, his arms folded, and he was frowning slightly. “What is wrong with you? Having an out burst like that.” Dipper said, walking up to the demon.

 

“Did you know?” Bill asked, squinting at Dipper.

 

“Did I know?” The brown haired boy questioned.

 

“Did you know that unprotected sex can lead to diseases? Leaving those sores and discharge?”

 

“Well, yeah. I had my first Sex Ed class in the 5th grade, then they showed us a STD class in 10th grade. Though this was the first time they had every grade in the same class.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me! I could be infected!” Bill yelled, Dipper quickly putting his hands over his mouth.

 

Dipper grabbed Bill, pulling him into the boy's bathroom, making sure no one else was around. “First of all, you were the one who suddenly decided to have sex with me, and I didn't exactly have a chance to object or warn you about sex. Second, you are a demon, I don't even know if you can catch human STDs. And third, I'm clean! I was a virgin.” His face was red. “I also don't understand how you can not know about sexually transmitted diseases, aren't you like over a thousand years old?”

 

“It has been a while since I had a physical body, besides your body, being a being of pure energy with no weakness, I never figured I needed to learn about it.” Bill let out a sigh. “We also don't have to deal with such things in my home dimension or the Mindscape. Sex isn't needed or used for fun like with you humans. I don't understand how you guys can go around sleeping with people and letting those STDs spread like a plague.”

 

“Not everyone shows the symptoms Bill. There are also people who are assholes and infect people on purpose or people who cheat on the person they are with with someone infected, and they don't know about it until later.” Dipper said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Bill had already lost interest in the conversation, now knowing he wasn't going to have genital sores. He gave Dipper a small smirk, putting a hand to the teens chest. “Well then, how about we skip the next period and-”

 

“No.” Dipper said flatly, hitting Bill's hand away. “It is the first day of school. You want to be a student for fun? Then you have to go to every boring class.” He pushed Bill aside and walked out of the bathroom. “Come on.”

 

In the next two classes, Bill used mind control to always sit beside Dipper, forcing other students to get up and sit somewhere else. Dipper didn't like that much, but a least Bill wasn't disturbing the class. When lunch time came around, they got their lunches, and went toward the table Mabel was sitting at; the girl still not knowing Bill was in their school. Dipper smiled at his sister, then Chad decided it would be funny to put his leg out, and caused Dipper to trip.

 

There was a loud crash, as the food try fell to the floor first, then a sickening crack, followed by Dipper screaming in pain on the ground. “My arm!” He cried out, tears forming in his eyes from the pain, his arm broken from the angle he'd fell, his face covered in food and blood; having also broken his nose.

 

Chad and his friends started to laugh. “Maybe you should watch where you are going Dipstick!” He said.

 

“Dipper!” Mabel yelled, running over to her brother. “Look what you did to my brother!”

 

“I didn't do anything, he wasn't paying attention.” Chad said, smirking.

 

“Lets get you to the nurses office, you need to go to the hospital...” Mabel said, helping Dipper up.

 

Everyone watched Dipper be escorted out of the lunchroom by his sister, then glanced at the blond standing beside the blood covered food. His eyes were wide with small pupils, his hand was reached out like he'd been about to help Dipper up, and his fingers were twitching. “You going to clean up the mess your friend made weirdo?” Chad asked, still smirking. “He was actually starting to cry.” He let out a laugh.

 

Bill glanced at Chad, his pupils turning into slits. “While I normally like seeing Pine Tree in distress...His arm is really durable, I know this from experience. For it to break over such a little fall..” He balled his fist. “I wonder how you react to pain, would you cry? Would you be able to laugh about it? How about your friends? Do you think they would be laughing if you were the one with broken bones?” His voice tone shifting.

 

In the hall Dipper breathed in, putting his other hand to his nose. “I'll go to the nurse, you have to go back in there Mabel.”

 

“What? I am not leaving you!” Mabel said, holding her brother.

 

“That boy I was standing with, that was Bill, and I don't know what hes going to do if he's angry.” Dipper knew that Bill already had it out for Chad, from the moment he met him in the morning. He saw the shock on Mabel's face. “No time to explain. Please, I'll be fine, I'll go to the hospital. Just go make sure Bill doesn't kill anyone.” He made his way to the nurses office.

 

Mabel ran back into the lunchroom, seeing Bill about to grab Chad's arm. “Bill no!” She tackled Bill to the ground with a loud thump.

 

“Get off me Shooting Star!” Bill growled. “He hurt your brother!”

 

“I know! But Dipper doesn't want you getting revenge for him!” The eighteen year old girl shouted.

 

“Like that puny guy can do anything to me.” Chad scoffed. “He looks like he has no muscles at all.” He was still smirking. “Oh I get it, you are Dipstick's boyfriend aren't you? I had a feeling he was gay.”

 

Mabel turned her head to Chad, anger on the normally peppy girls face. “You shush your mouth! If it was up to me, I'd actually let Bill get some sort of revenge on you for Dipper! But my brother is a great guy and he doesn't want to see you get hurt!”

 

“Let him up. We'll see who gets hurt.” The bully said, glancing at Bill.

 

Bill pushed Mabel off him gently. “Alright alright, I get it Shooting Star, for Pine Tree, I won't do anything to this pathetic human.” He got off the floor and helped Mabel up, knowing full well he was lying, and already had something planned.

 

“Good. I'm glad you've matured over the years Bill.” Mabel grabbed his arm, just to make sure he came with her. “Lets go to the nurse's office before Dipper is taken to the hospital.” The pair left the lunchroom together and Mabel gave Bill a sly smile. “Are you Dipper's boyfriend?”

 

Bill couldn't explain the heat raising in his cheeks. “Shooting Star, I am not even sure how to answer that question.”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning dream Tentacle Rape and Death! If you don't like this subject wait for the next chapter :3

Bill wasn't the kind of demon to let something go, even though he was no longer a being of pure energy with no weakness. He was angry at the human bully named Chad, he'd broken Dipper's arm and nose. Dipper was only his to break, when he felt like it. Dipper was sleeping awkwardly in his bed, having to lay on his back, and his arm in a cast. The blond demon slipped into the Mindscape. It was weird being in the Mindscape and not connected to it, let alone not able to return to his own realm or any other realm; he was also still weak from the spells Dipper had used on him.

 

Chad was sleeping, hugging a body pillow with some anime girl on it. 'So he is one of those Japanese cartoon nerds. Acting so tough but he is into this sort of thing.' An idea popped into Bill's head, he smirked evil. 'Oh, I know the perfect punishment for this little bastard...' He entered the human bullies mind, walking around. All Bill needed to do was find the dream the bully was currently having; then he could have some fun with him.

 

Entering the eighteen year old bullies mind, Bill began to pry around looking for his current dream. Chad was dreaming about being a video game adventurer, on his way to save the beautiful princess from the evil villain. The young man was walking through a forest, it was dark, and there was a thick fog. Snapping his finger, the dream demon changed the course of the dream. The human exited the forest to see a large lake blocking his path to find the princess.

 

What caught Chad's attention was the beautiful naked blonde woman in the middle of the lake brushing her hair. “A mermaid....” Chad grinned, going toward the lake. “Hey! Can you tell me how to get around this lake without having to swim it?!”

 

The woman smiled at him, swimming a little closer. She wiggled a finger at him, with a small smile, and ran her hands over her breast. Another woman appeared beside her, with red hair, and they began to kiss each other. Between kisses, they'd look at him, and try to get him to enter the water with them. It was obvious that Chad hadn't learned much about the mermaid lore, as he quickly stripped, and jumped into the water without a second thought.

 

'Human boys...' Bill thought shaking his head. 'Always thinking with their hormones and not their brains when they think things will go their way.'

 

Chad swam through the warm water, toward the naked women. “Hello ladies~” He felt something wrap around his leg. “What the....”

 

The two “mermaids” rose from the water. What was connected to their human torso's was not a fish tail, they were connected to the same monstrous creature by a long piece of smooth black flesh. The women began to laugh, being thrown about like tentacles of an octopus; the creature, who they were attached to, rose its head more out of the lake. It had two large red eyes, its skin was black, and multiple tentacles came up from the water.

 

“This is just a dream! This isn't happening! Wake up!” Chad screamed, feeling another tentacle wrap around his other leg. “Waking up now!”

 

One of the tentacles wrapped around the eighteen year old bully's neck, the teen's hands gripping at it, and his nails digging in. Crying in slight pain, the creature pulled the boy almost completely under water; leaving only his head sticking out. Chad gasped, feeling tentacles wrap around his arms and pull them outward. The tentacles around his legs spreading them open with great force.

 

Tears mixed with the water already on his wet cheeks, his eyes widening. “This isn't real!” He screamed again, trying to convince himself enough that he would wake up.

 

A tentacle moved between the young man's legs, the tip of it pushing into him slowly. Chad stiffened, trying to keep the tentacle from going farther; only to feel the sharp pain course through him, as the tentacle thrust deep inside him quickly. The tentacle began to move in and out of Chad, the water around the monster and the human splashing from the motion of Chad struggling. Another tentacle wrapped around the black haired teen's neck.

 

Chad let out gasps from pain, a second tentacle pushing into him. Both tentacles began to move at different paces, when one would push in, the other would pull out. The “mermaids” had vanished under the water, the monster no longer needing them to attract a victim. “Ow! Stop!” Chad cried out, the tentacles pushing into him deeper and harder. “Please! I want to wake uhh!” he was pulled under water completely.

 

Struggling under the water, trying to hold his breath, Chad no longer believed he was dreaming. He was filled with even more panic, being pulled toward the tentacle creature's large mouth, which was filled with what had to be around a thousand teeth. There were many more tentacles around the monster, some looking like normal octopus tentacle, and others looking like men and women. Chad tried to think which way he would rather die, being drowned or being eaten.

 

The human didn't have much time to debate his choices, the tentacles pulling him quickly to the giant mouth. Teeth sunk into his legs first, shredding them. Chad tried to scream in pain, but found he couldn't open his mouth. The tentacles that were inside him pulled out, the ones around his legs releasing them, and he found himself pushed deeper into the monsters mouth. His eyes rolled back, the pain was too much, and just as the teeth had reached his torso, he blacked out.

 

Bill exited the teen's mind, looking down at him. The teen had wet his bed, his eyes were opened wide and half rolled back, and his body was twitching; he'd managed to bite the tip of his tongue off, blood getting all over his pillows. The demon knew Dipper would be angry with him if the boy bled to death, so he made a loud noise to draw the teen's mother to the room. He left the house through the window, hearing the woman scream in horror for her husband to get the car ready to go to the hospital.

 

TBC

 

AN: Sorry for the short update, next one will be longer. This was just to get revenge on Chad and to show the fic isn't dead.


End file.
